Bang of Love
by RainbowMoss
Summary: A romantic dinner between Lockdown and his favorite Autobot has a surprising end.
1. Chapter 1

Bang of Love

The moon was out, setting the perfect mood for Lockdown's romantic night. It had been a year since Lockdown finally confessed his heart's true FEELINGS for his beautiful, tender Prowl. The red crushed velvet curtains were drawn, the candlebra was lit, and Celine Dion was ever so gently playing in the background. Everything was set for Lockdown to properly MAKE GLORIOUS LOVE to Prowl. Granted, they have had copious amounts of sex, but now was the time for love. On the table, were glasses of imported champagne, cavier with mother of pearl spoons, and energon cubes on top of oysters (for the aphrodisiac of course).

Lockdown gently tugged on the silk scarf obscuring Prowl's view. The scarf fell off of Prowl's beautiful blue orbs. It was those very orbs that sparkled with love and admiration for Lockdown.

"You...did all of this for me?" Prowl whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Lockdown leaned down to tenderly whisper in Prowl's ear, " It was nothing. Everything is dwarfed in comparision to you. You – my sun, my moon, my spark – eclispe everything. Nothing compares to you: those lucious lips and curvacious hips."

Prowl fought to hold back the tears. He quickly turned to capture Lockdown in a heated kiss. Lockdown quickly responded by pushing Prowl on the table, knocking all of the food off.

"Lockdownnnnn" Prowl moaned and grabbed his lover's sexy hook, moving it back to his plating. "Pleasssssssse, TAKE ME NOW."

Lockdown, ever the enjoyer of torture, pushed Prowl off of him.

"Not now my love. We must enjoy this feast first." Lockdown lovingly said, gravelly voice making Prowl extremely HORNY.

They ate dinner in sexy silence, making love with their eyes the entire time. Finally, it was time for dessert. Prowl looked at Lockdown hungrily, ready for his talented lover to ravage him completely. Lockdown moved around the table, taking his beautiful prince in his arms.

The older bot said lowly, in a voice full of need and wonderful love, "Babe, I have a surprise for you. I wanted to make this night absolutely perfect in celebration of our beautiful, pure, glorious love." Prowl looked a little apprehensive, but trusted his lover completely. Lockdown swayed over to the closet, teasing Prowl with the swing of his hips and opened the door to reveal...

Pink Arachnia, Black Arachnia's twin sister, that had just managed to get to Earth.

They then proceeded to have a CORNICOPIA OF SEX.


	2. Chapter 2

Shout out to the reviewers of our story! Demyrie and Ralyena Starrling. Your suggestions just inspired us to write another chapter; keep the reviews coming, and we'll keep the entertainment going!

3 Rainbow&Moss

Sorry for the long delay. No excuses besides the fact that we were both lazy.

Bang of Love – After morning Glow

Lockdown casually smoked two Marlboro Red cigarettes while basking in his manly glory – one cigarette was never enough for a hunter of his caliber…neither was one bot. As he puffed and huffed away, Prowl laid draped across his chest, and Pink Arachnia was curled under the crook of his arm.

"Ahhh, the good life. Prowl is gonna be sore when he wakes up." He snickered remembering last night's wondrous, love-making actions.

Prowl started to stir just as lockdown snuffed out his two cigarettes in his nearby ashtray that he had received as a gift from Prowl. He always thought it strange that he would have to press the burning embers into an ashtray engraved with a picture of him and his favorite lover. But he liked to think it was just a metaphor for his burning hunk'o love towards the curvaceous bot.

"What time is it Lockdown?" Prowl asked with just a hint of morning drool on his lips.

"Time for us to repeat last night's festivities, darlin'?" Lockdown instantaneously replied with a twinkle in his orbs.

"Oh, shush Lockdown! I'm actually quite hungry." Prowl admitted just as a perfectly timed grumble escaped form his abdominal plating.

"JESUS, REALLY? You nearly ate everything I had set out yesterday!" replied a shocked Lockdown.

Prowl quickly tried to stifle his laughter while admitting that Lockdown did indeed wear him out and that the act of making sweet, passionate, Earth-shattering love could burn off much energy. Lockdown then quickly ushered Prowl out as he left Pink Arachnia sleeping on the round rotating bed – she was no longer needed.

As the two skittered off to the kitchen, Lockdown could not help but keep his eyes on Prowl's wonderful aft the whole time. Prowl decided that he would cook Lockdown his favorite breakfast items in return for last night's feast – pancakes, biscuits, and waffles all slathered in a generous helping of diesel.

Prowl was in the midst of beating the pancake batter when the doorbell to Lockdown's ship rang.

"Excuse me, Prowl. I'm just going to check who's out there on the monitor" whispered Lockdown as he gave Prowl a peck on the cheek.

Prowl, the ever-curious bot decided to take a peak at the monitor and suddenly dropped the whisk with a furious blush on his face.

"LOCKDOWN, OPEN UP YOUR GODDAMNED DOOR! IT'S ME SWINDEL" said the voice coming from the monitor.

TBC!!!!


End file.
